<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riot with You by Madame_Klancealot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622245">Riot with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot'>Madame_Klancealot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Fucking, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting Room Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Lance (Voltron), this is actually kinda cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting about the coalition is so boring, and all Lance wants to do is hold Keith's hand. But Keith has other plans when the meeting finally comes to a close.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riot with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a bit more innocent to the others I've written. It's dedicated to goooood friend of mine, I love ya, Elle &lt;3 Hope it lived up to expectations.. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance huffs and gruffs when his fingers twitch each time Keith’s gloved fingers idly make contact with him. It’s meeting time, Shiro’s standing at the end of the long table yacking about coalition business, which is booooring! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So instead, Lance has found it most precious to use his time during the meeting to try and catch a certain mullet’s hand in his own. But the fucking mullet’s hand has a mind of its own, flying away each time Lance has made just a sliver of contact with his fingertips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There! His tips just barely makes a small brush, zapping electricity through Lance’s veins, but then Keith of course wants to take part in the meeting, “Yeah, but…” And he continues to chatter with his brother, to which Lance just frowns and gives him the stink eye, crossing his arms and sinking deep into his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge and Hunk are paying close attention to everything Keith is pitching with the meeting room, but Lance is all nope to the nope. Can’t a guy get some sugar when he’s hungry? Not that him and Keith are dating or anything, but ever since they came back from home from space and you know, like, defeating a stubborn witch who wanted to erase all the realities that exist, Keith’s been looking mighty fine after their successful win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, his hand falls down under the table where Keith’s hand has finally taken refuge, he can do this, breathe in, breathe out. Finally! Commence, capture the hand. Lance discreetly slithers his hand under the table, all set to lock the mullet’s hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smooth skin, very warm, touches the tips of his fingers. Lance tries hard not to gasp, because the touch is too overwhelming, he hasn’t gotten this far with Keith yet. At least, not in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, come on.” Lance mutters quietly under his breath, his tongue stuck out as he menuervers his hand to get just the barest of touch of Keith’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so why in the world was Lance so persistent in getting ahold of Keith's hand. Well, that’s Keith’s fault. Entirely his fucking fault. All he’s been doing for the past year is give Lance these odd looks. And suddenly he’ll meet Lance casually in an empty hall and throw him into a vacant broom closet, running his hands all over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Have they kissed? Yeah, millions of times. That’s an exaggeration, but Keith’s lips hot on Lance’s is all he can think about these past few weeks. And now that they’re in the middle of a boring ass meeting and Lance’s thighs are screaming to be grind against by a certain mullet’s strong, thick thighs, he’s trying desperately to grab a single touch of fingers to ignite that wanted flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?” Shiro prompts wearing a kind, innocent smile. He looks like a cute deer scoping the packed meeting room, hands folded together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sends a quick peek at Lance, his eyelashes long, fluttering teasingly at Lance when the hot pricking of his fingertips finally make contact with Keith. To that, Keith flies his hand up high into the air. “I have a question, bro.” He says, side-eyeing Lance, winking all in one go. The heathen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God fucking dammit, he looks absolutely scrumptious now that his body has grown twice the size as he was before he joined the blades, Lance can barely keep it in his pants, feeling the front of his tights tighten when he notices the nice hill of a bump that is Keith’s bicep, Lance wouldn’t mind biting into that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, he’d bite into more than just Keith’s fucking bicep. If just this meeting could end, and soon! Chop. Chop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith proceeds to give word about his feelings on the matter, but Lance knows it’s all bullshit running from his mouth, all to fuck with Lance’s libido. He wants him, bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, a hand finds its rightful place on Lance’s thigh, sliding ever so hungrily along the inside of it, settling on his..bulge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance gulps, sucking in a hard sharp breath, going hard at Keith’s sudden daring touch. “Keith.” He whispers, taking a new deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you want this...play along.” Keith whispers back, an acute scent of fun coming from him, a twinkle in his lilac eyes when they meet gazes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one pays any attention to the pair as Keith keeps his gloved hand gripping on Lance’s crotch area, rubbing him now, gliding up and down, up and...down, down, down… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the meeting’s over, stay behind.” Keith commands low enough for Lance to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance can’t speak at this moment too focused on keeping his senses in check, “O...kay.” He groans, but keeps it still discreetly, hoping beyond all hope that the others don’t catch on to their lewd play of cat and mouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being too obvious, Keith. Shhh.” Lance complains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith gives him an ambiguous eyeroll, “Seriously, says the boy who’s trying to snag a copping feel of my hand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I need to touch you, is that so bad?” Lance’s voice is so low, Keith leaning in, not even able to decipher a single word leaving his lips. Pidge stares at them suspiciously. Lance doesn’t like it, but it seems like Keith is living for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, meeting adjourned, get back to your day to day activities folks.” Shiro claps happily, moving along out of the room with the others. “Keith, why’re you still sitting?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Keith goes sheepish, but sends a playful wink a Lance, it had Lance’s pants twitching unwillingly. “Nothing, I just have a couple things to discuss with Lance. Is it possible we could have some alone time for like 10 minutes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro leers his gaze on Keith, then angles his head to catch Lance. Lance looks equally sheepish in his chair, but smiles brightly nodding to Keith’s question, confirming that they need to really talk. Feeling defeated to Keith’s very hopeful expression. Shiro only sighs, leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” Keith exhales, quick to get out his chair and swivelling Lance to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straddles him the second Shiro closes the door with a loud thud. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you so bad.” Keith’s lips are already colliding with Lance’s, nibbling his bottom lip and plastering loving pecks down his slender, bronzed neck, down to the V of his jacket. “God.” He moans when his mouth is so hot on the pulse point of his collar bone, “Mmm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keith, you sure this is okay...we are in a public place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spit drags from his mouth when he tilts his head up to meet Lance in the eyes. There’s a burning love dancing behind the lilac of his irises, Lance needs to cross his legs, but instead he regrets his words tugging Keith’s collar dragging his mouth to him, searing their kisses hot as fuck all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a tongue play so sexy, Keith moans in Lance’s mouth and he swallows them with pleasure, gripping Keith’s sweet swell, pleading with his urgent crying whimper for him to do more filthy things with him, and stat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith reads his noises, standing up and holding Lance’s hand, finally. Their fingertips touch delicately, pressing each individual finger against each other, a breath sucking in here, another breath sliding out rigidly, lips mingling wetly as their fingers interlock, a moan erupting from the bottom of one’s throat, whose it is no one knows but the room echoes loudly with lewd noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carried to the table, Lance has his legs wrapped around Keith when he lifts him up, their mouths still crashing together. “God, I’ve been waiting for this day to come.” Keith says, gently laying Lance down on the meeting room table, unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning his pants, sliding them lower, kissing a revealed tan thigh, his skin hot, searing into Keith’s lips, “Mmm, good. You taste...ahh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you sure you wanna.” Lance props himself on his elbows, half undressed, breath pumping erratically. He’s so hot for Keith, that he doesn’t even need to answer, except planting his luscious lips against Lance’s, tugging the softness between his teeth, growling.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s on his way to unbuckle his own pants, gifting Lance with sexy grunts with each notch that he sees he unbuckles, now zipping his pants and pulling them down along with his red briefs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy, Lance gnaws at his knuckles when he finally takes in the sharp, defined tones of his thighs, the V that shapes his hips and, fuck me hard, that stomach. He spreads his legs wide, ready and willing for Keith to ravish him. “Unravel me, Samurai.” Lance pants, still gnawing on his knuckles squealing out a nice little whine when Keith bends down to bruise his inner thigh with a sucking mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes made out of amethyst and bursting galaxies blow up at Lance’s peripheral vision, “You want this?” Keith asks, revealing a very erected shaft, drooling of want for him. To come in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance swallows, hard, nodding subconsciously at the boy he’s been playing chase with the past year, not caring that his long legs are spread wide on their meeting room table, Keith’s mother fucking huge dick sprung hard to drive into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants it. For the love, he needs it now, fisting Keith’s mane and dragging his face close to his, breath intermingling sweatily, “Fuck...me…” Lance breathes out in a desperate plea for Keith to fuck his brains out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith’s rosy red lips tilt into a sly smile. He leans down again, brushing away Lance’s slicked brunet bangs, “Oh..so someone wanted me that bad..” Keith coos, snaking his hand at the edge of Lance’s wrist, sliding it ever so gently up along the palm his tips full of touch that Lance can feel the roughness of his fingertips scratch his skin, and shivers for the whole ride before they at last interlock both hands, and Keith bruises his lips again with a hard, hard kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.” Keith kisses Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Keith is like being on cloud nine, “Mmmf.” He moans back, the moan asking for more, more, more.  “Taste so good. I love it...Lance, you’re-” He’s speechless, cupping Lance’s flushed cheek. They share a look, one made out of pure lust, but there’s more to it. There’s always been more between Lance and Keith. “Samurai...ravish me.” Lance pleads again, licking Keith's chin now, throwing his legs, wrapping them around Keith’s hips, “Do it..please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At long last, Keith punctures Lance’s rim, pumping him all slick and nice before they can have themselves a nice old time on the meeting room table. “Ah. I- not too much, Keith- uh! God.” Lance whines, panting harder now as his rival pumps two fingers in him, having fun with Lance’s erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith is gone. Long gone in the noise that Lance makes. It’s too much for him to bare, he’ll come if he doesn’t get inside him soon. “I’m going to do it soon, Lance. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Why do you need to ask, just fuck me already, we’ve been waiting long enough. You know I love you!” Lance blurts, and they both stop in the act, staring strickenly at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Keith hastily asks, his fingers still in Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance bubbles out a cute chuckle, “That I….I love you. Keith.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all the moments Lance could blurt something so important, and it has to be in the middle of after-meeting sex. Oh well, it had to come out sooner or later. By God, did he love this boy. He realized it the day Keith had the nerve to leave Lance to lead the Blades and not come back home for almost half a year. It was excruciating, realizing his feelings for the stubborn, hot-headed boy while he was gone and not do anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when he finally came home, the first thing Lance did was play handsy with him. For a while, too. During meetings, or classes where they had to teach beside each other. Showcase the newbies what the definition of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“good team”</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one, memorable day, after their impossible mission, almost dying, when Keith pulled him up, admitting they did make a good team, Lance felt it. He felt that spike in his chest, the warmth created by the pump of his rapid beating heart. Had it not been that he hated Keith at the time, he would have easily cupped both those chubby cheeks and kissed him. Passionately. Lovingly. That boy deserves love to the fullest degree as can be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Keith. Please know that. I need you in my life. Always and forever.” Lance says quickly, his cheeks painting a dark red color, knowing he’s lying between Keith’s thick thighs about to be fucked by him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith is still speechless, probably going through the same slow-mo film from their past-time as paladins together. “Fuck. We love each other, Lance.” Keith realizes, dragging him up, his gloved hands now cupping his warm cheeks, “I…” Keith’s eyes are glistening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s comical, because the both of them are pantsless, both sprung with erected dicks and ready to have a grand old time, but now realizing that this is more than just a casual fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith kisses Lance. “I love you, Sharpshooter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say that again when we’re not going to fuck in the meeting room, kay?” Lance pinches Keith's cheeks, slapping it all the same. “Now let’s do what we intended to do.” His fingers graze Keith’s knuckles and Lance moans with a low, low hum and that has Keith moving as fast as a bullet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the act, the speakers in the meeting room scratch, someone’s familiar voice sounding from it, “Keith...and Lance. Can’t the two of you do the nasty in your own room?” Shiro asks politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith rests his gloves hands on the outside of Lance’s thighs, craning his neck towards where he thinks the cameras are placed, giving his brother the finger, “We just said we love each other! Let us fuck in peace. Keith out.” Then he goes back to his business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance doesn’t pay any attention to the squabble between two brothers, but he’ll make sure Shiro deletes that video...or, you know, upload it to him for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, kinda drunk atm...if there are mistakes, I will fix them later. Hope it's okay &lt;3 Thank you so much for kudos and comments, love ya!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>